


A Foolish King

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther has a difficult time with his feelings for a much yonger woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foolish King

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** A Foolish King  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Uther/Lady Vivian  
**Word Count:** 372  
**Trope:** Older/younger  
**Summary:** Uther has a difficult time with his feelings for a much yonger woman.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

 

Uther watched her out of the corner of his eye. He dared not look at her directly. He knew his eyes would give away his attraction to her.

She had grown into a beautiful woman. She was graceful and well mannered. 

To Uther, she was as beautiful as spring and as delicate as a butterfly. Her smile was like sunshine. 

But she was barely older than Arthur and it wasn't right for a man his age to pursue such a young girl. However Uther had heard of older  kings marrying girls much younger. 

She looked at him the same way she had looked at Gaius at the reception. It made him feel old and frustrated. 

He watched her as she politely dance with some of the younger knights and longed to be her partner. But to do so would be foolish. 

His face must have given him away. He saw Arthur and Gaius eyeing him curiously. Even Morgana had noticed his mood. 

He downed his wine and motioned for a refill. He would have to numb his feelings with spirits because he could never have her. 

Uther stumbled off to bed as soon as he could. He needed to get away from the temptation of her. 

In his dreams that night she was his. All his. He gave in to his lust and took her virtue. But that was his dreams it was not real. Dreams would not satisfy his desire for her. 

The morning found Uther even more frustrated. Arthur had even asked if he was unwell. He waved off his son and didn't answer. He didn't dare answer with a lie and he was unable to put the truth into words. 

The next day he was busy with the peace talks. It was a welcomed distraction despite the headache he got from it. 

Uther avoided her as much as he could while she was in his castle. To do otherwise would just make his desire grow stronger. 

It wasn't until she was found alone with Arthur that it hit him again. His son had done what he didn't have the courage to do. 

Uther looked away and realized he would never have her. Uther would never have the Lady Vivian. 


End file.
